Love Me Like You Do
by jayjayzek
Summary: Ga Eul has given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Though she is kept busy by the little bundle of joy, she misses another boy tremendously. Event is after "I Miss You". One-shot.


**A.N.:** This story is inspired by the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. Also, thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts on "I Miss You."

 **Warning (again):** Ga Eul's a little naughty here but don't expect MA scenes. Am not ready for that yet. :P

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song.

 **Published:** November 9, 2016

* * *

Yi Jeong walked into their bedroom to find his wife fast asleep with the baby next to her. It was only half-past 9 in the evening. She must have dozed off while feeding the baby. She must be tired. A smile crept up his handsome face and he took out his handphone and captured the beautiful precious moment. He then approached their bed and sat at the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Ga Eul," he gently touched her arm.

"Hmmm…" she moved a little, eyes still shut.

"Ga Eul," he softly called again.

"Five more minutes Baby. Let Omma have five more minutes." She murmured and her hand automatically patted the little sleeping baby.

Yi Jeong chuckled at his wife's respond. She must have thought the baby had woken up, but she must also be too exhausted to immediately attend to him. "Poor Baby, poor Ga Eul," thought Yi Jeong.

These last two months were chaotic. It all started right after their baby boy was born. He was their first baby and they were still learning to adjust their life with this new wonderful little creature. Even though Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had read so many books and watched so many videos and documentaries on life as new parents, it seemed that most of what they learned from there were not like what they were experiencing right now. They would have to learn anew as they went by. But one thing that Yi Jeong was certain of was that the baby was such an attention-seeker, hogging all of Omma's time. Yi Jeong's chuckle turned to small laughs at the thought.

* * *

Yi Jeong was there when the baby decided it was time to meet his parents. The Sos were at home with Ga Eul preparing some stuff to be brought to the hospital. She was due in a week but her Omma advised her to get their bags ready, just in case. They were in their bedroom when she felt a prick in her stomach and more contractions afterward. Yi Jeong quickly rushed her to the hospital. Her parents arrived half an hour later, together with his Omma. His Harabeoji was away on a business trip overseas. He normally let Yi Jeong handled the overseas' trips but since Ga Eul was near her due date, Yi Jeong requested to be with his wife.

Her Omma was just in time for the birth. Cries from the baby, the proud parents and his Halmoni filled the labor room. He was a gorgeous baby boy, taking more of Yi Jeong's features than Ga Eul's. There is a joke about babies taking Appa's or Omma's features more. It is said that the first child usually follows Appa's more since Omma was still shy during the love moments. The second child then has a mixture of both parents and the children after that follow more of Omma's because Omma became more comfortable. It did not matter to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul as of whom the baby resembled more. As long as the baby was healthy, they were more than grateful and blessed.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong agreed to name the baby So Myung-Dae, with Myung-Dae meaning great righteousness. They hoped that he would become a great and righteous man throughout his life. Ga Eul's parents called him Myung-Myung while Yi Jeong's Omma and Harabeoji called the baby Dae-Dae. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong just called him Baby.

Who would have guessed that one little baby who didn't do anything but slept, cried, fed, spat out the milk he just drank, slept, cried, fed, spat out the milk he just drank, slept, cried, fed and spat out the milk he just drank, was so powerful in making his Omma so tired and had to adjust her routines around him?

Baby Myung-Dae woke up every two hours to feed that Ga Eul swore her eyes became more and more like panda eyes. When the baby went to sleep during the day, Ga Eul could only wish that she too, could sleep but there were so many other things to do. Sure she was a chaebol's wife, but Ga Eul being Ga Eul wanted to do most of the things herself, like prepared Yi Jeong's outfit for the day, made his favorite breakfast, prepared the menu list for the day for the house staff, sessions with Ahjumma on how to get her slim pre-pregnancy body and many more.

Yi Jeong told her that she need not do most of the things since she could leave the work to the house staff, but she insisted on them. Yi Jeong could only ask her to take things slow at her pace for he did not want her to fall sick. Baby Myung-Dae needed his Omma and he needed his wife.

Since the birth of Myung-Dae, the husband and wife had not had the chance to be 'together'. Her post-natal blood or lochia lasted only one month because she was diligent in following her Omma's and Ahjumma's instructions and taking the necessary medications. However, just when she felt that she was ready, Yi Jeong started to get busy with so many new projects at the Museum.

He was always coming home near midnight and by that time she was always already fast asleep while waiting for him. When she woke up to feed the baby, she did not have the heart to wake him up for he slept like a log from exhaustion. Even when he managed to squeeze himself out from the Museum earlier, he would continue the work in his home office.

Their only 'intimate' encounters were when she woke him up for work and they shared a few quick good morning and goodbye kisses before he went to work. He did text and called her two to three times a day to check up on her and the baby but it was not enough, for him and for her.

Sometimes Yi Jeong wanted to tell his Harabeoji that he needed some break to spend time with his wife and baby, but seeing that Harabeoji was very enthusiastic and worked harder than the rest for the projects, he felt that he should not complain.

Both were feeling frustrated at their situations for they missed each other very much. But as long as the projects were still in the early phase of proposals and planning, this would be their routine. Yi Jeong was not blind of his wife's longings for him. Several times, he caught her gazing at him during breakfast or when he walked toward the home office. He did feel guilty but he did not want to 'be with her' in a rush. He wanted her to feel loved. He would need to find a time when no one was going to disturb them. He would need to go on a holiday with her.

* * *

 ** _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_**

 ** _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_**

 ** _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

Ga Eul transferred Myung-Dae from their bed to his elegant baby blue crib after he fell asleep while feeding. It was true what her friends said. Baby boys feed longer and more than baby girls. It took Ga Eul half an hour for the baby to feel full. Every time Ga Eul thought he had gone to sleep and tried to detach from him, he would move a bit and feed again.

Ga Eul then went to the bathroom. Her last bath was at 6 a.m. this morning. It was another busy day and more than half of the day was just attending to her little man. She badly needed a nice long soak in the tub. She filled the tub with warm water and added rose fragrance essential oil and rose petals, lit little fragrant candles and placed them on the window sill next to the tub.

Yi Jeong was in his workroom. He had to finish up a proposal for the Museum. He was there since after dinner. It was already 10 p.m.

Yi Jeong leaned back against the leather executive chair and stretched his arms and legs. He was tired. There was only one more page to complete. Just then, a message came in. He reached for his handphone and his eyes widened. It was from his wife.

"Ga Eul?" Did she need help with the baby? He quickly swiped open the message and his jaw dropped.

"The water is so warm and nice. Too bad there's no one to share it with." was the message under an attached picture, complete with a sad emoticon. It showed her long leg covered with bubbles, stretched out from the water in the tub with some rose petals afloat. The picture stopped at her mid-thigh. Yi Jeong gulped hard and felt the temperature in the air-conditioned room rising.

The handphone dinged again. Another message. He quickly swiped on it.

It was a close-up from the water level just above her chest up to her slightly parted lips. Little bubbles attached themselves on parts of her chest and long flawless neck. "Wonder who can help me with the scrubs?" Yi Jeong immediately switched off his laptop and ran towards the bedroom upstairs.

He hurriedly locked the bedroom door and rushed to the bathroom, all along unbuttoning the pajama and tossed it to the floor as he reached the bathroom. It was opened but the only things that illuminated the bathroom were the candles. He entered the rose-scented space to find his wife relaxing in the tub. She had her hair up in a loose bun, tendrils of hair cascaded down the sides of her face. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted backward a little. She looked sexily gorgeous.

"Oh, Yi Jeong?" She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps nearing. She gave him a naughty smile.

"Oh, Yi Jeong? Are you expecting someone else?" He sat at the edge of the tub, his left hand dipped into the water, trying to reach for her smooth long legs.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You've been busy these past two weeks." She pouted, pretending to sulk but held her gaze on him.

He found her bended knees and drew circles on them. "I'm sorry my love but there's just so much work to do." He pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Then go." She was still pretending and moved her knees away from his touch. He chuckled at her respond. He then shifted along the edge, closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I thought somebody wants a nice scrub?" His fingers danced lightly and gently on the shoulders. Ga Eul gave her husband a subtle glance and a smile etched up her lovely face.

"Are you offering the service, Mr. So?"

"If the pay is good, Mrs. So. Maybe I can throw in some extra services, FOC." His fingers started to feather along her collarbones. She closed her eyes and despite the warm water, goosebumps erupted all over her body. "Is that so?" She was becoming breathless.

"Yes, Mrs. So. What do you say?" He bent down until his face is above hers.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She opened her eyes, tilted her face upward and captured his lips.

Yi Jeong felt his head swirled in ecstasy. He held her face and deepened the kiss.

A couple of minutes later, he broke the kiss, stood up and was ready to join her in the tub. A foot was already in.

"Waaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaa."

"Oh Baby..." Yi Jeong and Ga Eul both groaned. Ga Eul wanted to get up but Yi Jeong held her down. "I'll go. You, my love, need to be ready...for me." He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around his torso. He then went to his crying son.

Myung-Dae was already wide eyes and wailing. His hands moved frantically up and down. When he saw Appa, his cries stopped and he cooed at Appa. Appa held his small hand.

"Hi, Baby. Was it a nightmare? Awww poor Appa's baby. Shhh. Shhh. Appa is here. Go to sleep Baby. Omma is having a bath."

"Waaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaa." at the mention of Omma's name.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Appa is here. Appa is here."

Myung-Dae kept crying louder and louder.

"Aish, Baby. Please don't cry." Yi Jeong patted him more.

Then he felt a soft hand on his arm, startling him. He turned around and his wife was already by his side, in her bathrobe. She gave him an apologetic look and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'll take it from here, Yi Jeong. He's hungry again."

She then lifted the baby from the crib and wanted to sit on the rocking chair next to it. However, Yi Jeong held her arm and led her to the bed. She raised her eyebrows but still followed.

They laid down on the bed with the baby in the middle. Yi Jeong watched the two most beautiful beings in front of him with loving eyes. Sometimes he caressed the baby's soft hair or cheeks and sometimes he caressed her face.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong." Ga Eul whispered as she gazed at her husband.

He nodded and said "That's alright Ga Eul. I'm sorry too. I should have paid more attention to you and not let work get in the way."

"It's OK Yi Jeong. This project is important for the Museum." She gave him a small smile.

"No, it's not OK, Ga Eul. I promise I'll take a day leave after the presentation next week. We'll go out just the two of us." He took her hand and kissed it.

She shook her head a little. "Not possible," and gestured to the little guy who was still wide awake. Yi Jeong pouted, earning a small laugh from her.

"I miss you, Ga Eul." He leaned forward and kissed her, careful not to squeeze the baby.

"I miss you too, Yi Jeong."

Comfortable silence engulfed the bedroom. Both watched their baby with all the love in their heart. Yi Jeong softly sang some nursery rhymes for Myung-Dae. Ga Eul taught him the songs. Not long after both baby and mother fell asleep. Their breathings were in rhythm. A wide smile formed on Yi Jeong's face. He slowly got out of bed to put on his pajama. He then chose a night dress for her and carefully changed her too, trying his best not to wake her up. Next, he shifted the baby and her a little to the middle of the bed, placed some pillows next to his little man and laid beside his wife. He then put a hand over her waist and kissed her shoulder and the base of her neck.

"Good night baby, good night my love." and he too, closed his eyes and wished for a pleasant dreamland.

* * *

 ** _Fading in, fading out  
_** ** _On the edge of paradise  
_** ** _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
_** ** _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
_** ** _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
_** ** _'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
_** ** _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
_** ** _What are you waiting for?_**

 ** _[2x]  
_** ** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_** ** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
_** ** _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
_** ** _What are you waiting for?_**

"Yi Jeong? What are you doing here? Did you forget something? You could just call and I'll get Mr. Ahn to send it to you. Have you had lunch?"

Ga Eul was really surprised to see Yi Jeong entered their bedroom. It was just half past one and she had just finished feeding the baby and changed into a new blouse since the baby barfed on her dress earlier. She still had a towel wrapped around her waist. The baby was asleep in his crib.

He then practically rushed toward her and trapped her between his arms and the closet door. His breath, warm on her lips.

"Yes, I forgot something." He kissed the corner of her lips, and her heart drummed faster. He closed the gap between them.

"I forgot to give my wife something." He kissed the other corner of her lips.

"What... what is it? It's not my birthday today and it's not our anniversary." She was breathless. Her hands were already around his waist.

"It's more to clear some debts actually. You see, I owe my wife a lot, really, really a lot." He then pulled her to him and lifted her up, earning a squeal from her when the towel nearly came off.

"Yi Jeong... your lunch..."

"I'd rather eat you." Her cheeks instantly turned rosy.

"Harabeoji? What if..."

"I told Harabeoji that I have a lunch date with my wife and will be coming in late." He put her down quite roughly on their bed and climbed on, on four. He then laid next to her. His hand caressing her still rosy cheeks.

"Yi Jeong..." she felt the room's temperature rising up.

She was then silenced when he showered her with kisses, nibbles and more.

 _Seuchyeo jinaganeun saramdeul geu sogeseo  
Nuguboda meonjeo chatgosipeosseo  
_ _Olgeotman gatdeon geu nundongja moksoriga_

It was his hand phone's ring tone. The handphone was in his pant pocket. He forgot to put it somewhere else.

"Wha… Yi Jeong, your phone…"

He took out the phone, swiped on the red phone receiver icon and threw it to the edge of the bed. He proceeded to kiss her.

 _Seuchyeo jinaganeun saramdeul geu sogeseo  
Nuguboda meonjeo chatgosipeosseo  
_ _Olgeotman gatdeon geu nundongja moksoriga_

"Yi Jeong…"

"Just let it be."

 _Anajugo sipeun maeumman deureo  
Geuriwoseo bogosipeo geudael bureumyeon  
_ _Sesang eodideun geudaengeollyo_

"Yi Jeong... I can't..."

"Aish, this phone." He then turned to grab the phone. His eyes widened. "Harabeoji?" but before he could answer the call, it ended.

He was about to return the call when it rang again. He quickly answered it. His eyebrows knitted as he listened to Harabeoji. Ga Eul shifted closer and played with his now unbuttoned shirt.

"OK. Harabeoji. I'll be there in twenty."

Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul an apologetic look. Ga Eul pouted and nodded. It must be an important call. He then gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry Ga Eul. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She nodded again, but he knew that she was just as frustrated as he was.

He then went to change his shirt since this one was now too wrinkled. Before he left, he gave Myung-Dae a kiss on the forehead. The baby was still asleep.

"Yi Jeong, lunch? You haven't had your lunch. I'll go pack for you. Can you wait?"

He kissed her cheeks. "Sorry love. I got to go. I'll call Mrs. Gong to order some lunch when I get there. I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry again, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul nodded again as she gave him a small smile. "Send my love to Harabeoji. Drive safe, Yi Jeong."

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

* * *

 ** _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_**

 ** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_** ** _  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_** ** _  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Yi Jeong lifted up his head from the book that he was reading. He was on the sofa in front of the TV in their bedroom. He decided to take a break from his work tonight.

"Annyeong Mr. So Yi Jeong." It was his wife. She was at the door, her hands behind her back as she leaned against it.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The book fell off his hand. His wife was wearing a thin strapped light beige lacy nighty that stopped at mid thighs. The neckline was a low sweetheart and she was barefooted.

He swallowed hard when his throat suddenly went dry. "What on... Were you from outside... wearing that?" Was she not in the bathroom when he came into the bedroom? He began to feel uncomfortable and upset. What if the male house staff saw her? No. No. No. No. He would never let that happen. This she, like this, was for his eyes and his eyes only.

She chuckled and smiled. She then shook her head. "No."

"Then why are you at the door?" He had straightened his back and wanted to get up but she was already walking cat-like graces and very seductively toward him. "Oh, nothing, just feel like so. Stay where you are Mr. So Yi Jeong." She locked his eyes.

"Whaa..?" He was hypnotized. She looked dangerously sexy. The pregnancy had definitely accentuated the right curves of her body and he loved every inch of her.

When she reached him, she traced her fingers lightly on his shoulders as she walked behind him and circled the sofa. His head followed her every move until she stopped, standing right in front of him. Her two hands were now on his shoulders and she pushed him a little so his back was pressed against the sofa.

"Whaa...? Ga Eul?" His heart started to beat erratically.

She wiggled her index finger and shook her head. She then straddled him and enclosed his neck within her hands, her fingers already in his hair. She leaned forward to the side of his face. He was intoxicated by her sweet scent.

"I miss you So Yi Jeong. You've been a bad husband. Always so busy with your work. You've forgotten me. For that, I'm going to punish you." She then nibbled on his earlobe and kissed his cheek. His hands automatically circled her waist and pulled her even closer.

"I'm sorry about the work my love but this project really is challenging. Well, scold Harabeoji then. He's the one who wants a mini museum in every province in the country. I'm lucky that he let me come home early tonight." He pouted.

"Hmmm. Should I be afraid of this punishment, Chu Ga Eul?" He leaned forward for a kiss but she leaned backward, earning him a questioning look.

She shook her head. "No kisses on the lips, So Yi Jeong. It's your punishment." She pressed her body on him and kissed the length of his neck, jumbling up his system.

"What? You can't do this to me, Chu Ga Eul. You've been a bad wife too. Always with Myung-Dae. Sometimes I feel like you love him more than me. You need to be punished too."

His hands roamed all over her bare back. Her nighty was backless, held only by two tiny strings, crisscrossed twice, one on top and one just above her waist line. His warm hands on her flesh were driving her to the edge.

"Is that what you think?" She kissed all over his face but the lips.

He tried to seize her lips but she was too good in avoiding his attacks. Her hands then touched his everywhere except for places that he wanted her to touch so badly. Jolts of electricity ran throughout his veins.

"Ga Eul..."

She then pressed her forehead against his, the tip of their noses touched as well. She further teased him with almost kisses.

 ** _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?_**

"I miss your everything Yi Jeong. Don't you miss me?"

Yi Jeong instantly got up with his wife, legs wrapped around his waist, holding him tight, and headed to their huge bed where a single red rose was waiting in the middle.

The stars were definitely with them for baby Myung-Dae was fast asleep throughout the night.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
